R Riordan Files : The Land of no Gods (Book 1)
by Simbylosis
Summary: All the characters from the book are here...Greek, Roman, Egyptian, and Norse. They have received a prophecy...where they must join forces...and go to a land where no god/s can help them. If you guys want to be in the story, just leave a review with the name you want your character to have in the story. And if you want, you may also input their personality, background, etc.
1. Chapter I : MAGNUS

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own these characters, but I definitely own the story I'm about to give you readers. So I'm encouraging you guys to review, and leave comments on what you guys would like to see next in my story…so here goes.

 _This story was taken from multiple views and opinions of multiple characters of all of Rick Riordan's books._

 **CHAPTER I**

MAGNUS

I hate it when a portal of sand appears in your face when you're trying to have a normal date.

Wait, what did I say? Did I say date? My mistake, I meant a meeting.

Alex looked over at me from the other side of the table, coolly sipping her coffee.

"Well, Magnus? Who's your friend who wants your help?", Alex asked, as she stood up and finished the rest of her coffee.

I shook my head, "I literally have no idea. But we're about to find out."

The portal seemed to shift, and I heard voices from the other side. "Carter! Are you sure this is the right place?!", it was a female voice, very loud against the howling wind from the portal.

Alex nudged me, "Who's Carter?"

I tried to gather my thoughts, "Annabeth told me something about a guy named Car-"

A loud explosion came from the other side of the portal, then a hand came through. The same voice spoke, "Take my hand!"

I looked at Alex for her thoughts, she just shrugged and extended her hand. I did likewise, and we got pulled through a sand portal.

I dusted sand off my eyes and took a good long look around me. I had landed on the roof of some sort of building, in the far distance I could see some parts of Manhattan, and so I deemed that I might be in neighbouring Brooklyn.

"Huh. They do look alike.", it was that same voice. I looked up and saw a girl wearing combat boots, and what seemed to be some sort of linen pajamas.

She offered me her hand, "I'm Sadie Kane. Pleased to meet you. That oaf over there is my brother.", she pointed at another person, a boy with a rather dark-brown complexion, who was apparently getting whacked by Alex after he tried helping her up.

Alex looked at me, then at Sadie, "What are we doing here?"

The boy, who I assumed was Carter, raised his hand as if answering a teacher's question. "His sister-", he said, pointing at me, "-needs his help. A prophecy has been made. Something about the land of no Gods."

Sadie handed me a piece of paper, "The prophecy is written down on it."

I took a look at the piece of paper, and recited it out loud.

 _To the land of no Gods, all forces must go_

 _To stop a God, that nobody will know_

 _All must join, to strike one blow_

 _A toss of a coin, without a throw_

"I kind of understood the first three lines, but the last one makes no sense.", I said.

Sadie shrugged, "Most prophecies don't." She motioned me to follow her as she walked towards a large cat-bird-thing. "Now, come. It's time you met everyone."


	2. Chapter II : CARTER

**CHAPTER II**

CARTER

I didn't know about Sadie, but that green haired girl was feisty. Not as feisty as Zia sometimes is, (Don't tell her that Sadie!) but still pretty feisty.

I saw the look on the guy's face when he saw Freak. He was probably thinking that getting on it was a bad idea.

"I don't like the look of that thing.", he said. "It's like a cross between a cat and a hummingbird."

I shrugged, "Don't worry, you'll be riding in the boat." I pointed at the Egyptian boat harnessed to Freak. That didn't seem to make him feel better.

He reluctantly got in, followed by the girl. I also got in with them, and Sadie followed.

"Camp Half-Blood, Freak.", the Griffin just yelled 'FREEEEEEK!' in response.

"Wait, his name is Freak?", the guy asked.

"Yup."

Another explosion came from the pool, and I knew that the trainees had blown something up, again.

Magnus looked beneath him, as if he could see through wooden boats. For all I knew, he could. "Um, what was that explosion?"

I waved him off, "Nothing dangerous. Just the trainees playing with shabti."

"Shab-what?"

"You should be more concerned about flying through the Duat."

He looked at me sceptically, "Is that a sports car?"

I laughed, "Go, Freak!"

'FREEEEEEEEEK!'

And he flapped his hummingbird wings and soared through the sky. Which soon turned into the Duat, and then Camp Half-Blood. It was rather quick, to be honest. But my two new companions looked like they were opened to radioactive activity.

Magnus gulped, "Like Heimdall's rainbow but-"

"More mistier, and less brighter.", Alex finished.

The assembled crowd below us were waving, and I saw Percy among them. He had arranged a nice landing pad, complete with frozen turkeys.

Freak must have seen the turkeys, because he dropped from 20 feet above the ground. Then he rushed toward the turkeys and munched on them.

I got out of the boat, my legs a little sore from the landing. Then I helped Sadie up and walked over to Percy.

"Hey, man."

I waved my hands at the two people still in the boat.

"Well? I did pretty good, right? Now let's plan our trip to the land of no gods…which is, where?"

Percy pointed to a world map, "The Philippines."

I scratched my chin, "Don't they believe in one God?"

Percy shrugged, "That's what the gods tell us."

My eyebrow went up, "The gods?"

Percy nodded, "Thoth, Athena, and some other dudes are in the Planning Tent."

I nodded, "I'll take a look."

Then I walked over to the gods.


	3. New Characters (note)

A short note for new characters made from people who reviewed (tnx a lot!)

Delphini Lestrange Riddle (female) daughter of Dionysus powers She can make anyone go mad with a single thought .

Background : She was the single child of a single mom and she came into camp wounded and refused to speak about it. she was later claimed at the camp fire. One day she saw her friend being attacked by a demigod and she rushed to help him and she screamed when the boy got hurt making the other demigod go mad but it only lasted for a minutes. So approach her friends warily

Xavier Lancelot (male) Parent : Morpheus Powers Unlike other children of Morpheus he is more awake . Powers are that he can make anyone go to sleep and show them there worst nightmares, nightmares worse than the fields if punishment. Personality -Easy going and fun loving likes to read a lot

Sally lau

14 years old

Live in Brooklyn

Abused by her stepfather and mother

Path of Thoth/Djehuti

Annabeth and her love to discuss.

Admire Percy for what he has done but do NOT like him

Name: Silver Orren

Age: 15

Son of Athena

Can use most weapons, except the big ones, like maces and axes. Prefer using two rings in both hands that can turn into bronze knifes

He is somewhat optimistic, but always sees both sides(Positive and negative). He is a friendly person, and his fatal flaw is both pride and loyalty to his friends. He is kinda different from the other children of Athena, his hair being a darker blonde color, almost caramel, and his eyes having a slight blue taint to it, being grey-ish blue colored. He is from average height, and has a slender, but well-built body. His skin is somewhat pale, but not much.

He lives in Camp Half-Blood, since his father is dead and he doesn't have any other home. Has a certain friendship with Nico, Annabeth and Percy, since he saved their lives more than once.

Name- Aries pathfinder

Age- 16

Son of Poseidon

Can use Bow, Sword, Daggers. Mainly uses a Khopesh. Has a purple necklace that can change into his Khopesh.

He is slightly optimistic, but always thinks on both sides( good and badHe is introverted, and his fatal flaw is protectiveness, loyalty, and selfless. He is different from the rest of Poseidon's kids He has purple eyes and snowy white hair. He is lean but Not overly so, he has a swimmer\runner body build. He has Caramel colored skin. His mother is dead and He is out casted by everyone also has a scar from his left eye to his chin

Full Name: Timothy James Dixon

Nick Names: Tim, Timmy, TD, TJ, etc...

Gender: Male

Sexual Preference: Straight

Age: 16-18

Personality: Protective, kind, warm and gentle of those close to him. Distant and uncaring to most strangers, but protects the innocents no matter the cost to him personally. Cold, brutal and cruel to his enemies and his family's enemies. Sarcastic, but serious he hides behind a smile to hide deep seeded rage and pain. He seldom talks and says very little. Quick to protect and long to forgive should you harm someone dear to him. He is generally quiet, but can become very passionate and loud if provoked.

Looks: Dark Brown hair (or black hair), blue green eyes, matured face, slightly tan. Six foot tall, well built, but not super muscular. Flat top for the hair cut. Scars all over his body ranging from piercing and slicing, to fire and acid, only his face is saved from scars.

Clothes usually worn: Black Trench Coat. Black Cloak. Black Hoodie, a long sleeved black button up black shirt. Black Jeans. Black Military boots. A small backpack

Family: Mother: Jennifer Dixon age: 44 status dead. Father: Jeff Dixon age: 51 status dead. Siblings: Brother: Jonathan Dixon age: 15 status dead.

Godly heritage: Son of Erebus and Legacy of Khione

Blessed by: Nyx adopted as her son.

Blessed by Tartarus as his favorite nephew and champion of the Pit.

Blessed by Thanatos

Blessed by: Nemesis.

Blessed by Akhlys

Blessed by Khione

Blessed by Boreas

Blessed by Hades . Blessed by Pluto. Blessed by Persephone

Blessed by Selene

Blessed by Hecate

Guardian: Himself

Background Story: Born in the days of old (shortly before the First Titian War) At the age of six he watched his parents brutally raped and murdered. He was captured and abused in the worst plausible ways never saying a word. At the age of ten he kills his tormentor in their sleep and goes on the run, never looking back, seldom speaks up. At the age of twelve monsters begin attacking him constantly he learns how to run fast and self-defense. He was found by Nyx and brought into her Mansion of Night in Tartarus. Nyx has always wanted a mortal child (they stay young compared to immortals who grow up in the matters of days at times) but was unable to bare one. So Nyx adopted "Tim" as her son. The rest of her children quickly fell in love with their younger brother, exceptionally the ones with a darker side (as in shadows, and darkness and revenge). Tartarus liked the kid and gave him his blessing. Then Timothy began to train. Within a century (Tartarus Time) he reviled Nike and Nemesis in battle. HE returned to the lands above and found it at war. He chose to help. He fought along side the gods and he developed a special type of bond with Hades, no not a romantic love, but one of a father/son/brother/brother in arms type of a bond. After the First Titan War that was what it was call, it was first called "The Great War" or simply "The War". Tim and Hestia seldom over saw eye to eye. Poseidon and Tim got along fine. Hera and Tim had to quorums. Demeter did not like his cool and his cold personality nor his powers (Dark, Cold bad for plants). Timothy and Zeus got along fine until Tim saw what MIGHT be, he warned Zeus to stay a good ruler and to honor his domains to their fullest (Zeus is a god of: Honor and Justice). Tim faded into the background. He went back to Tartarus and lived with his family for a few centuries before traveling up a ways, that was when he found out Zeus had kicked his brother off the council he was ready to put Zeus in his place and show him the darker parts of Tartarus, but Hades pacified him. Tim has gone out and ridden with Nyx, his mother on her chariot and he enjoyed the night; especially the Moon, at the time Selene was the Moon Titan. Tim became her guardian until the Roman era where Artemis or Dina under the Romans took it over. He fought the giant alongside the gods against Gaia. After the War he once again retreated to the Underworld and Tartarus. Coming out at night from time to time, he would watch the Night Sky at times or ride with Nyx and watch the world go by. Even after Selene fading he still loved the Moon even though now it is a forbidden love. He guarded the Hunt from afar.

Over the millennia Tim became even colder and darker, he took after the Pit rather than the Man of the Pit. HE became cruel, dark, and cold. He lost remorse. He lost morals. He was never a hero, he only did what was necessary and what needed to be done. It did not matter what he did, not did it matter how he did it so long as the end result is the same.

Weapons Preference: Blades and Chains

Weapons: Two six inch daggers one on each forearm can be used as shield. Two short swords four feet long strapped to his back. A three inch knife in the right boot. And an enchanted chain that is made of Silver that cannot be broken or loss, and it can grow to an unknown length. The weapons can go from Silver to Stygian Iron and to Pit Steel at a thought.

Powers and Skills: Far stronger and faster than he looks. Extreme pain tolerance. Excellent Swordsman, blades man. An excellent shot with a bow. Great at throwing knives, swords, spears never misses his mark. Heals extremely fast (especially in the dark and shadows and Tartarus (place)). He is a great judge of character. Almost always goes for the kill. Immunity to the cold and can control ice and snow and has a lot of control the wind especially the North Wind (Khione, Boreas). He can control darkness and form weapons from darkness. He can shadow travel. You can manipulate the Mist with ease. He is deadly with chains. He has a high influence on death, he can pull a soul out of someone if he tries, or he can hold back death (but he cannot heal them). He can have wings (black) and fly (Thanatos) and he has a sort of charm speak (Thanatos). He has control over the dead (Hades/Pluto) he can control riches and wealth and precious metals (Pluto/Hades/Thanatos). He is immune to all poisons and venoms and toxins, and can influence misery (Akhlys). More powerful under the Moon (Selene) and at night (Nyx). He can control flowers and by extent plants (Persephone). He can cause earthquakes (Hades, Pluto, Persephone, Tartarus). He can see many futures, many crossroads, and use Magic, Sorcery and Witchcraft with practice ease (Hecate). He can see and bring balance (Nemesis) and can see one's plausible fate (Nemesis).

Fatal Flaws: Loyalty, Grudges, Untrusting (not paranoid), Justice (cannot let something wrong go, it must be corrected)

Crushes: Artemis, Zoe, Thalia, Hazel, Bianca

Dislikes: Bullies, Rapists, Bright Light (sorry Apollo), Fire (sorry Hephaestus), Arrogance, Hubris, most Men.

Likes: Night, Darkness, Cold, Hunting, Quiet, Reading, Watching (people, places, things) Observing, Fighting, Sparing, Training. PEACE.

AAAANDDD there we go. I know the last one was long. But I respect the people who sent me such detailed descriptions. So thanks to 'Death Fury', 'DragonKnightExo', 'Yukiro Stargazer', 'shadowshade13', 'Books Lover1003'. So tnx to u all. And if anyone else wants to be in my story, just review.

Simbylosis, out.


	4. Chapter III : TIMOTHY (new character)

**CHAPTER III**

TIMOTHY

(LOCATION : Philippines)

I really thought that this trip would be fun. Well, it's not that fun. I was really starting to hate this place, and it's inhabitants. Not the people who live in it, but the monsters.

You see, we were traveling in the mountains, all Annabeth's orders. Oh yes, and maybe the some gods too.

Oh, right. I forgot to introduce my companions. I'm traveling with my somewhat-friends Delphini Riddle, Xavier Lancelot, Sally Lau, Silver Orren, and Aries Pathfinder.

Personally, I like Aries more than the rest. Maybe it's because we have the same history. Meh, I don't know.

But anyways, the monsters here are like, immortal or something. The same type of monster keeps attacking us, a big, tall guy that steps out of a tree, carrying a large cigarette made out of tree bark. It keeps swinging it at us, but it's slow and clumsy, so we dodge easily.

The real problem, is that no matter what we do, we don't seem to hurt it. Maces, axes, knives, bows, khopeshs, chains. Nothing works. Our weapons just hit the monster, then bounce back at us.

"A highway!", Silver yells. As he rushes towards it.

We all follow suit, all of us desperate to reach some sort of safe haven. But a large shadow looms over our heads, and I knew it was another one of those monsters.

I looked up, and I was definitely shocked. This one was the biggest, about 40 feet tall, the cigarette nearly half as big. We knew there was no escape, but we had to try.

Then suddenly, we saw a sword point go out of the monster's belly, and then it fell to the ground and dissolved in a pool of darkness. On top of it, was a kid who mustn't have been more than 13 years old. He had black, spiky hair, and was wearing some sort of black hoodie-jacket. It had a weird insignia that said 'Pinakamagaling-Heneral : SIMBILLO', and then a bunch of patches and designs and stuff.

"Who are you?", I yelled.

He looked me in the eye, and then cursed in some other language. "You should not be here…your kind cannot fight our problems. Only the Darks can handle this threat."

And then he also dissolved into shadows. Boy, did I have something to tell Annabeth.

(OK guys, yes, that person was me, with my real name. At a younger age. [You guys can google-translate the part that was in Filipino})


	5. Chapter IV : CARTER

**CHAPTER IV**

CARTER

I walked into the planning tent, and saw Annabeth frowning over a piece of paper.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed, "It's from our scouting team, the one that went to the Philippines."

"Well, what happened?"

"They sent me a disturbing report.", she handed me the paper.

I scanned through it, reading stuff like cigarettes, Darks, Simbillo, and shadows. Not something very nice, I must say.

"Yes…quite, disturbing."

She nodded, "I've planned who's going to come." She handed me a list.

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso, Frank, Hazel, Hedge, Tyson, Ella, Reyna, Nico, Sadie, Me, Walt/Anubis, Jaz, Khufu, Magnus, Samirah, Alex, Hearth, Blitz. 24 people.

"How much money to buy their tickets?"

Annabeth let out a slight laugh, "Don't worry, the gods have that covered. But once we reach the Land of no Gods…they can't help."

I nodded, then pointed at the papers and books on a nearby table. "What's that?"

"I've been studying up on Filipino folklore." She grabbed a book and gave it to me. It showed a picture of a large man, holding a large cigarette, with the name 'KAPRE' written next to it.

"Kapre?"

Annabeth nodded, "Lives in trees, likes to smoke."

"IN trees? Like, they live inside of one?"

"Yes, that's why they prefer very big trees."

I flipped through a few more pages, women cut in half that flew with their intestines hanging out, babies with sharp teeth, small people with hats. It just made me want to puke.

"We're going to this place?"

Annabeth gave me a sly smile. "Why yes, of course."

I knew that this was gonna be one terrifying trip.


	6. Chapter V : WALT

(okay guys, we have reached 200+views and 12 reviews, way more than I expected so this chapter will be extra long just for u guys)

 **CHAPTER V**

WALT/ANUBIS

I was losing my connection to Anubis. My soul is still alive, but barely. At the moment, I'm seated on a plane to the Philippines, seated between Sadie, and Jaz.

I have to admit, I did have a small crush on Jaz once upon a time (Don't tell Sadie), but I liked Sadie more. (You can definitely tell her that) Yeah sure, she always dresses up in combat boots _(Like me!)_ (Shut up, Anubis.) But me, and Anubis, find that eh…cute. _(NO! I find it hot.)_ (Nobody cares, Anubis.)

Jaz was lost in thought, reading about the various monsters Carter had seen earlier. Sadie? Not so much.

She looked like she traveled to countries everyday. Carter did of course, back then. But Sadie looked like she had no care at all.

Her head was bobbing to music from her phone, the volume so loud I could hear it if I was 10 seats away.

The Greeks seemed not to mind it. But the Romans and other passengers found it vaguely annoying.

I wondered what had happened to Aries, the first magician to do an exchange student program with Camp Half-Blood.

He was also part of the scouting team that went to the Philippines ahead of us.

I brought out a small dish, praying that the portable scrying bowl would work.

A beeping sound came from above, followed by the Pilot's voice saying that we could unfasten our seatbelts.

I hoped this meant that there would be no turbulence.

I peered into the scrying bowl, looking for Aries. But the oil remained the same.

I sighed. It never worked anyway. Everyone had been trying to get a peek into the Land of no Gods, but it looked like we had to knock on the door in person.

I looked over at Sadie, who was still listening to her music. Then back at Jaz, who seemed to have fallen asleep and was using the book as a pillow.

What is my life?

I watched as the plane touched the ground, breathing in a sigh of relief.

Although I thought I saw Thalia, or was it Talia?, hyperventilating.

That got me thinking, wasn't she the daughter of the sky god Zeus?

Better I leave that for future issues.

I got off my seat, and shook Jaz awake.

She looked at me, bleary eyed, and gave me a small smile.

I looked back at Sadie, to find her frowning at me. She mouthed the words 'You're taken', and I took my hands off of Jaz.

As soon as I exited the plane,I was greeted by a crammed airport. So many people bustling around, with luggage, carts, and whatnot.

Anubis left me one last parting message, as he was slowly being pulled away, and so was my life force.

'You will be attacked. You cannot fight. Follow the boy in black.'

His message was truly disturbing.

I wondered if I was another person, would I interpret the last part as following a black guy? Nah, im not a racist person.

Out of all the loud sounds around me, I heard a faint 'Tik-tik-tik-tik-tik'. That really unnerved me. Was there a large clock around?

I glanced over at Sadie, about to ask her if she heard it. But then I realized that she still had her headphones on.

I didn't like this…

Then the sound started to become softer, almost inaudible…

I looked at a large pig, which was labelled with the words 'PET'. I wondered what child would keep a pig for a pet.

Then it looked at me with it's large, beady eyes. Then it opened it's mouth, 'Tik-tik-tik…'

My eyes widened.

"Feral pig!"

Then I jumped aside.


	7. Chapter VI : SADIE

(tnx a lot to Death Fury for being such a loyal reader of my fanfic, I will be including his character in scenes more often)

 **CHAPTER VI**

SADIE

One moment I'm listening to music, the next, Walt tackles me to the ground.

And I don't mean in the romantic way, he looked like Bes the dwarf god had said 'Boo' in his face.

He tore off my head phones (those cost me a lot) and screamed, "Feral pig!" And then he grabbed an amulet and tossed it at the pig, mummy linen wrapping around it.

Percy swung his sword, Riptide, but it just bounced off the pig's head. He was just as surprised as me.

But Annabeth and Carter…they seemed to know that this would happen.

I decided to use my famous spell, "Get out of the way! Ha-di!"

I thought it would work, but only the mummy wrappings were affected.

It started running, and leaped toward Carter, thankfully, Percy pulled him out of the way.

Annabeth started yelling at us to get to the exit, and none of us say otherwise.

We all run over the various booths, turnstiles, and whatnot as guards chase after us. Although some start shooting at the pig, typical.

Once we get outside, I see a kid in black clothing. He looked like a young Grim Reaper, holding a length of chain with a blade on one end.

Upon seeing the pig, he started swinging the chain. Rotating it in a clock-wise manner.

"It won't work! I think the hide's too thick!"

He looked at me, and I saw his piercing black and blue eyes. The inside was black, but the rims were blue, I got a look for a second, then he swiped his chain at the beast.

I heard him say, "Hide ain't thick, but your magical stuff won't work."

His blade cut right through the pig, and he took the sliced pig with him.

I wondered what the mortals saw.

He grabbed my arm and led me to a black van, "Get inside."

"F, no!" I tugged my arm free and called my friends attention.

"All of you, will get in."

I looked at the van, "There's 24 of us, we won't fit."

"Look closer."

I did, and the van turned into a large double-decker bus.

"Wow."

He pushed me inside and tossed the sliced pig in with me. Then all of my companions followed.

Carter looked at me, then the repulsive pig. "What the hell?"

I shrugged, "At least he saved us."

The bus doors closed, and the driver's seat door opened. The kid from earlier got in, starting the car.

"You're too young to drive!"

He looked at me again with those hypnotic eyes, "But I'm better than anyone of you."

Then he blasted music from the radio and got us on the road.


	8. Chapter VII : SIMBILLO

(ok guys, so basically, my character will be narrating this story, so…yeah)

 **CHAPTER VII**

SIMBILLO

The police is on my tail. I'm a good driver, yes, but not in such a restricted area with so much traffic.

"What do you people want?", I asked.

A girl with blond hair answered me, "We should be the ones asking that."

"Well, this is my car. So sit down, relax, and pray that I don't run over an elderly person.", I shifted the gear to fourth and drove towards the skyway ramp.

I had left the police and guards some semblance behind, so I was able to pass through the Skyway gates easily.

I drove for a while more, got off an exit ramp, and headed for the highway. Once I reached an emergency stop point, I stopped the van/bus.

"Answers, now."

The blonde haired girl eyed me suspiciously, then looked at my name tag. "Pinakamagaling-Heneral : Simbillo…Best-General : Simbillo."

I rolled my eyes, "Google translate. I hate that thing."

(I don't really hate Google Translate, it helps me in RL a lot)

"So you're a general, she asked?"

The punk girl laughed, "Isn't that the one that sits in an office, playing with toy figures of warships, soldiers, and tanks?"

I eyed her enough for her to stop laughing and she decided to hide behind another person.

"I'm the sort of general, who stays at the front lines. And kills without the enemy knowing I did."

I pointed at each one of them, "If I wanted to, I could kill about half of you in one second. If I wanted to."

A boy with sea-green eyes pointed his sword at me, "Just try."

I shrugged, "I said, if I wanted to. Sadly, I'm not interested."

I pressed a switch on the steering wheel, and the bus turned into one of those portable homes that only rich actors could afford.

Everyone went, "Wow."

I lumbered over to a fridge and pulled out some garlic rice and a bottle of 'tuyo'.

(it's a dried fish, google it)

I sat down in a chair and placed the food on the table, then I remembered I had guests.

"Oh, my sincerest apologies. I forgot about you guys." I walked back to the fridge and took out a box of pizza, some spaghetti, 2 croissants, and an orange.

"Hope this fits all of you guys."

Then I sat down at the table and dug in. Everyone else followed suit.

A runty boy grabbed the pizza box, and placed his hand underneath, flames curling from his palm.

"Too hungry for a microwave?", I asked.

The boy shrugged.

A blonde haired boy carried a slice of pizza, "At least it isn't *Saehrimnir the feast beast."

(*I need to check the spelling on that)

The blonde haired girl started speaking, introducing everyone in the room. Me? I just made up names for them.

Green Eyes, punk girl, blondie, blondo, skull ring, amulet boy, lighty, lovey, flamey, zebra, goat, magic girl, Canadian-chinese-baby, mist girl, older goat, one eye, red bird, purple girl, chicken-carter, healer girl, primate, muslim, elfy, dwarfy.

(If u guys can send a review with all the right names connected to these ones, I'll give u a shoutout in my next chapter)

"So Blondie. What are you doing in this place?"

Annabeth looked at me coldly, "It's Annabeth."

"Whatever." I pointed at Percy, "You, Green Eyes. You're the leader, right? So tell me where you need to go, I'll send you guys off."

He looked at Annabeth, "We need to go…to a certain school."

"Where?", I asked.

He nudged Annabeth.

"Don Bosco Technical Institute Makati. And you know? The funny thing is, we're supposed to find someone named 'Simbillo'."

I gulped, "Hmm…I wonder who that might be?"

Percy looked at me, "Bro, don't act stupid. That's my job."

"At least he admitted.", Jason said.

A few snickers came from that.

"Well then…I guess I should lead you guys there…"

Annabeth blocked my path.

"We already found what we need for the first part. You will help us, and you will stop doomsday."

My eyebrow shot up, "Funny thing too, my nickname at base…is Ragnarok."


	9. Chapter VIII : ANNABETH

(I know it's been a while since I last updated, but I was a bit busy at school, so yeah)

 **CHAPTER VIII**

ANNABETH

We were finally getting him to comply!

Or…at least that's what we thought.

He told us that he would drive us there, but he lied.

He brought us right to his home base. And they put us into cages.

I guess I should explain better.

He tricked us, saying he would drive us to his school. Alex said that he seemed to be lying, but she wasn't sure.

We thought we were on the right track. We saw the school building itself, we drove up the driveway. Then a tunnel appeared in front of us, and then everything went black.

We all woke up, gagged, tied up, sitting in bird cages. Human-sized of course.

But only we females were in the cages. The boys were on the floor, guarded by large gray wolves.

I took a look at Reyna, and I saw her eyes widen at the sight. I guess the wolves reminded her of Lupa.

The guy, Simbillo, was sitting in a chair. Drinking a milkshake and eating a croissant. How nice for him.

A tall figure emerged from the shadows, wearing a dark trench coat with the same black-hoodie jacket Simbillo has. Under the hoodie, I could see bright red eyes, unblinking.

The figure turned it's attention towards Percy, and whips off the hoodie.

I gasp. She's a woman, ink-black hair, and goggles that emit a red light.

She looks up at me and laughs, "Akala mo pula ang mata ko?"

(just Google Translate it)

I had no idea what she said, but I assumed it had something to do with the goggles.

"Um, ye-yes."

She laughed, and had a horrible raspy voice.

"Gak…s-so sorry about that…had too much ice cream last Friday night."

She whistled loudly.

The wolves surrounding Percy started morphing, changing into humans.

"Werewolves?"

Hedge grew an angry look, so did Nico and Reyna.

"I hate those things.", Nico said.

The woman raised an eyebrow, "I assure you, these people are nothing like the ones from Twilight."

Hedge snorted, "Werewolves are bad news from where we come, Lady."

She shrugged, "Well here, they protect us from things like vampires. Worst of enemies, vampires and werewolves."

An alarm sounded throughout the whole room, red lights blaring.

The woman scowled, "Another vampire attack…Simbillo!-"

The boy stood up, alert.

"Take the…possible allies to the safe room."

I liked the word allies, not the word possible.

He sighed and wrung his spiky hair, then he pulled a lever on the side.

"Express route."

Then we fell into darkness.

(the next chapter will be out the new characters again tnx!)


	10. Chapter IX : LUCY

(guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I've been so busy with school, and I'm so hyped because the 3rd Magnus Chase book was released this Oct.3! So yeah. As promised, this chapter will be about the fanfic user characters, and they will be scouting team # 2)

 **CHAPTER IX**

LUCY

"This is the hardest scouting mission in the world."

Kakkarotto rolled his eyes in the seat right next to me. He looked so out of place, wearing school shoes, a uniform, and holding a red rosary in his right hand.

I was really more used to him being the dark, broody type. No wonder he and my brother get along so well.

"Do you know the scouting missions soldiers do? Crawling around in mud, getting shot at, blood all over their-'Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners. Now and at the hour of our death, Amen.'"

My eyebrow raised up, "You've learned to actually say the rosary."

Kakkarotto shrugged, "I needed to practice saying stuff in English anyways."

I looked at the boy in a seat a few steps away from me, he had black spiky hair, a black jacket, and he was saying the rosary in a robotic tone. He was our target, Jose Simbillo.

(my name is prounounced 'Sim-beel-yo' [P.S. this happened a few days before Percy and crew arrived in the Philippines] )

He looked in my direction, and I was dumbstruck as his amazing blue eyes seemed to be frozen with mine. Then he smirked, and a shadow fell over me.

Sir Paul had caught me again, without a rosary, and staring off into space.

"Ms. Lucy…you already don't have a rosary. And you still don't pray it!"

I looked over at Kakkarotto, but he just gave me a lazy smirk as well.

"True friends always let you take the fall…", I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?", Sir Paul asked.

"I just said that I'm sorry, sir. So genuinely, sorry.", I said, doing my puppy eyes routine too.

He frowned down at me. "Those looks don't work on me, Ms. Lucy."

My face crinkled, "Yes, sir. Of course, sir."

I looked back at Jose, and found him still smirking.

(I guess I should explain about the rosary prayers. In my school, during October, we recite a whole rosary everyday)

Once class was finished, me and Kakkarotto walked out to buy lunch in one of the food stores. But a familiar hand stopped us.

"Hello." Simbillo looked at Kakkarotto and said, "Konnichiwa."

I would pay to see the look of surprise on his face when he was greeted in his native language.

"U-um…uh…konnichiwa?", he replied.

Another student called out to him, "Simbillo! Akala ko ba laro ka basketball?"

(just google translate it again [without putting in my name] )

Simbillo looked back at use sheepishly, then a smile came upon his face.

"Would you guys like to join us play basketball?"

I looked over at Kakkarotto, then whispered into his ear, "This could be our chance to get information about him!"

"But I don't know how to play basketball."

I rolled my eyes, "Just smack the ball, throw the ball, and make sure it goes into the hoop."

Kakkarotto looked at me sceptically, "Are you sure that's how people play basketball?"

I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me, "Trust me!"

I came over to Simbillo and smiled, "We accept!"

Simbillo grinned, "That's great! We're playing in the Savio Dome."

"Ok.", I answered.

I pulled Kakkarotto along with me, but Simbillo stayed behind.

"Strange…"

But I was long gone when he spoke.

"Let the games begin…", then Simbillo calmly walked towards the Savio Dome.

(guys, I really need a few more characters 4 scouting team # 3, so pls review!)


	11. so sad

Guys, I am sad to say…that I am letting go of this story. It had a lot of support, and so many amazing reviews, but I'm having a hard time finishing it. So, maybe I'll let someone else continue this story, but in the meantime…Happy-ish Halloween I guess.

-Simbylosis


	12. (im continuing) Chapter X : ANNABETH

(okay, so against my better-ish judgement, I will continue this story…also…more people for the scouting crew#2!)

 **CHAPTER X**

ANNABETH

We hit hard concrete. A few thumps sounded around me, then the lights turned on. I wished they weren't on instantly. A dozen or so vampires swarmed around us, they moved so fast, all you could see was a blur. One of them picked up Percy, and was prepared to bite him, when a pile of gray fur landed on the vampire.

Five werewolves entered the scene, instantly attacking the vampires, even though the vampires were fast, the werewolves seemed to keep up pace. Simbillo dropped from above, keys in his hand. He let us out of our cages, and I punched him in the face.

"Ow. A thank you would have been nice." I snorted. "You put us in cages. You tricked us, you deserved that." He rolled his eyes, "Oh, get over it." Soon, we were all out of our cages, and Simbillo was leading us down a dark tunnel.

"Where does this tunnel lead?", Percy asked. "Where do you need to go?", Simbillo answered. "I guess we need to tell you the prophecy…", I said.

 _To the land of no Gods, all forces must go_

 _To stop a God, that nobody will know_

 _All must join, to strike one blow_

 _A toss of a coin, without a throw_

Simbillo nodded. "All forces must go…this is bad…very bad." "Why?", Percy asked. "Well, it said all forces…", he said. "So what? That just means our team." Simbillo shook his head. "It said forces, meaning an army."

I gulped. "So…an army is headed here?", I asked. He shook his head, "The army is already here."

(sorry it's short…but what the heck)


	13. Chapter XI : SIMBILLO

(ah finally…back at the keyboard, it's been a while, I have this singing competition I really had to train a lot for…so yeah, it's a chorale group known world-wide…ish…and it's called the 'Boscorale'…so yeah)

 **CHAPTER XI**

SIMBILLO

We were back on the road…and I was sipping some orange juice and munching on some delectable fries. Ahh…the joys of fast-food chains. But of course, there was a big challenge. I was currently driving next to a pack of 'tikbalang'.

They're basically horses that stand like humans, are super-fast, and are equally super ugly. Now try imagining having to deal with one without a weapon, and out in the open. Thankfully, I was driving the best vehicle in the world.

I pressed a button on the dashboard, and saws came out from the sides of the bus, slicing any 'tikbalang' that got near. That fended them off, and the rest of the trip was pretty much safe.

 _-six hours later_

"Where are we headed?", Annabeth asked me. "The base of our enemies.", I answered.

It was already nightfall, and I swore that I could see dark figures flying above. I pressed another button on the dashboard, and salt showered like a geyser on the roof of the bus.

I heard wails of agony outside, and I knew that I had struck the beasts. Soon they were flying off, and I never saw them again…at least not until the next day…

 _-morning_

I woke up to the smell of gas, fire, and fear. Around me, shards of glass were strewn around. And it was evident that I was in the burned wreckage of my sweet, sweet vehicle. "Crud…no…please, not the car…" I tried to move, but I stumbled and fell.

"I haven't even paid the last repairs to this baby yet…", then realization sparked into my mind. I had other passengers…where were they? "Aw, great."

I looked out the window, the looming face of a 'kapre' blocking my view. It did a sarcastic little wave, before pushing the bus once more, and I free –falled. Right down a cliff, trapped inside a burning, metal bus.

As the sky flitted before my eyes, my memory started to jog, and I remembered an event with a few new comers a few days before…

(well? That's that for now, review , follow, favourite, and **SUPPORT!** )


	14. Chapter XII : LUCY

(I know I haven't updated in like, forever. But I had mental writer's block, so don't blame me, this fanfic is on partial-hiatus for now, I'll only continue when I actually have inspiration for a next chapter.)

 **CHAPTER XII**

LUCY

Long story short, me and Kakkarotto sucked at basketball. He always managed to pass it to the opponent, and I always hit someone in the head with the ball. We were tired beyond compare once we sat down and watched the horde of winged demon-ladies whose bottom-halves had been sawed off.

"Crap! Get down, Kakkarotto!" I reached for my bow, then remembered I left it at home. "Oh of all the days…" Kakkarotto rushed over and into the bathroom, and I yelled at him to come back. "Get back here you Japanese coward!"

Simbillo suddenly sidled up to me, a frown on his face. "Don't insult him, I'm an otaku." Then he whipped out a cross with a sharpened edge, like a stake, and threw it at the nearest demon. She screamed in pain and burst into ashes.

"Come with me.", he said. And I followed him amidst the screams of terror, towards an abandoned area where standing bottom-halves were displayed. I covered my mouth to keep from puking.

"What are these?" He took out a salt shaker and added doleful amounts on the intestinal parts. "Aswang's weakness, is their bottom-halves. If they reconnect to it with salt on it, they will burst into ashes. Come on, they're approaching!"

He dragged me behind a stack of old boxes just as the 'aswang' flew towards us and settled down on their other half. As soon as they did, they burst into flames and turned into ashes.

Simbillo looked at me with a serious look on his face, "You won't tell anyone about this…right?" I nodded fiercely. Then Kakkarotto came charging out of the bathroom with a mop broken in half that acted as a spear, swinging it wildly.

The principal took him by the shoulder, and escorted him into his office. I sighed, "I gotta' go save Kakkarotto." Simbillo stared off into the distance, watching the sun. "He who was born from ash, shall return to ash.", he said.

And with that, he took one step forward and disappeared into a pool of darkness.

(how was that? I'll be plugging in scout team # 3 somewhere along Chap XV, because next chapter will be me saving my hide from falling off a cliff)


End file.
